Angelic Child
by Yukina
Summary: Bei einer Schlacht zwischen Engeln und Dämonen werden 2 Engel gefangengenommen und zum Palast von Helen und Pastor Maxwell gebracht.
1. Geburt

Angelic Child  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: GW gehört leider nich mir, sondern seinen Erfindern  
  
Rating: Erstmal PG-13  
  
Pairing: im Moment keins, später aber 2+1, 13+6  
  
Warnung: AU, Out Of Character, bisschen Angst  
  
Feedy is immer erwünscht!!  
  
AN: Dieser Fic ist (glaube) ich, aus meiner Engelleidenschaft entstanden. Ich hab einfach was für geflügelte Dinge (seufz). Ich hab auch ein paar Originale Charaktere, wie z.B. Hee-chans Mutter eingebaut. Bin gespannt wie's euch gefällt!!  
  
Zum Aufklären:  
  
/Gedanken/  
  
„bla, bla, bla"  
  
  
  
  
  
Angelic Child  
  
Part 1 Shussán(*)  
  
  
  
Die Frau schrie. Die anderen, die in der Hütte zugegen waren, hauptsächlich Frauen, sahen der jungen Schönheit mit Namen Heiwá hilflos zu. Sie konnten die Schmerzen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, als erneut die wieder einsetzenden Wehen sie zu betäuben schienen. Der einzige Mann in der Hütte, Sénshi, achtete nicht auf die Frau. Ruhelos blickte er nach draußen, wo man weit entfernt ein Schlachtfeld erkennen konnte.  
  
Sénshi blickte angestrengt in die Ferne und Entsetzen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Einige Figuren, die aus dieser Entfernung nur schwer auszumachen waren, kamen genau auf die Hütte zu. /Feinde./  
  
Er wandte sich um und schaute in die Gesichter der Frauen die ihn hoffnungslos anblickten und in das eine von Schmerz verzerrte.  
  
„Ich werde sie aufhalten. Ihr müsst weg von hier. Es ist besser wenn ihr euch rettet." Er blickte traurig zu Boden. „Auf einen können und dürfen wir keine Rücksicht nehmen."  
  
„Nein. Das ist falsch. Bald wird ein neues Mitglied unseres Clans geboren. Nur noch wenige Minuten. Wir werden die Geburt dieses Kindes abwarten."  
  
Sénshi nickte. Er hatte diese Antwort erwartet, allerdings war es sicherlich nicht falsch gewesen noch einmal zu versuchen, die Frauen dazu zu bringen zu fliehen. Er ging zur Tür.  
  
„Passt auf euch auf."  
  
Damit rannte er ins Freie und nun erschienen auf seinem Rücken strahlend weiße Flügel, wie sie bei dem Clan der Engel üblich waren. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Hütte in der sich die wenigen anderen seiner Rasse befanden flog er auf seine immer näher kommenden Feinde zu, deren schwarze Flügel glänzten.  
  
~''''''~,,,,,~  
  
„Ruhig, Heiwá. Shhhh..." Hilde nahm den anderen Engel in die Arme. Heiwá war unnatürlich blass, selbst für einen Engel. Und das seltsamste war, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Es war nicht üblich für sie zu weinen. Sie taten es meist nur wenn sie große physische oder seelische Schmerzen hatten. Hilde wusste nicht, was von beidem ihre Freundin zum weinen brachte. Sie sah zum Fenster. Sie war sich sicher das Sénshi sterben würde. Sie seufzte. Er würde sie beschützen, dass war seine Pflicht denn sie waren zu wichtig. Jedes Leben musste geschützt werden, da die Dämonen die Oberhand im Kampf hatten. Dieser Krieg ging nun schon sehr lange. Die Engel waren inzwischen deutlich unterlegen, nur noch etwa hundert von ihrer Rasse waren am Leben, während die Dämonen nur wenige Verluste einstecken mussten.  
  
Hilde strich der werdenden Mutter die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Seit die Königin der Dämonen, Helen und seine Majestät Parson Maxwell vor 15 Jahren einen Sohn bekommen hatten fochten die Dämonen mit noch größerer Stärke. Hilde selbst war 30 Jahre alt, sah aber aus wie 15. Meist veränderte sich das Aussehen von Engeln und Dämonen ab dem 15. Lebensjahr nicht mehr. Doch es gab auch einige die ein erwachsenes Aussehen hatten. Die Eltern des Dämonenprinzen, Duo, zum Beispiel.  
  
„Aaaaaaahhhh!!"  
  
Durch den Schrei wurde Hilde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und erkannte sofort, dass die Geburt des Kindes unmittelbar bevorstand. Sie trat beiseite und zwei andere Engel traten ans Bett.  
  
Ein zwei Minuten später ertönte ein weiterer Schrei, der jedoch viel sanfter klang. Das Baby war geboren und die Frauen blickten es freudig an.  
  
Auch Hilde blickte fasziniert in kobaltblaue Augen.  
  
~''''''~,,,,,,~  
  
  
  
„Das ist das Dorf."  
  
Die drei Dämonen blickten über die wenigen, dicht beieinander stehenden Hütten als ein Schrei ertönte. Sie sahen sich an und landeten zugleich vor der Hütte aus der sie den Laut vernommen hatten. Ihre Flügel ließen sie verschwinden. Sie brauchten sie im Moment schließlich nicht und meist fuhren Engel und Dämonen ihre Flügel nur aus wenn sie sie brauchten.  
  
Zechs blickte zur Hütte. Der Engel, gegen den sie eben gekämpft hatten, hatte alles gegeben was er hatte. Es schien, als wären diejenigen für die er gekämpft hatte in dieser Hütte.  
  
„Wenn ihr euch ergebt werden wir euch am Leben lassen. Kommt raus. Falls nicht, werden wir euch ebenso töten wie den Engel der uns eben aufzuhalten versuchte."  
  
Nach dieser kurzen Rede schwieg der langhaarige blonde Dämon und wartete.  
  
~''''''~,,,,,,~  
  
Hilde erstarrte.  
  
„Was sollen wir bloß tun??"  
  
Alle Gesichter wandten sich Heiwá zu, die sich auf dem Bett herumwälzte und sichtbar schwächer wurde. Der Engel, der den blauäugigen Jungen auf dem Arm hielt reichte ihn seiner Mutter.  
  
Heiwá lächelte unter Schmerzen. Das war ihr Sohn. Ihr einzigstes Kind. Sie streichelte den Jungen sanft und blickte ihm in die schönen Augen, die den ihren so ähnlich waren. Seine Augen zeigten seine Unschuld und als sie ihn liebkoste raschelte er wohlig mit seinen kleinen weißen Flügeln.  
  
Als Heiwá mit einem ihrer Finger über seine Lippen strich fing er diesen mit den Lippen und saugte glücklich daran.  
  
Ein Zittern schüttelte Heiwás Körper und sie sah zu Hilde auf.  
  
„Mein einzigstes Kind. Er ist der Erste. Er ist Heero."  
  
Damit sog sie noch ein letztes Mal Luft in ihre Lungen ein und auch ihre Augen wanderten noch einmal über den Körper ihres Kindes bevor ihr der Atem entwich und sich ihre Augen schlossen.  
  
Tränen rannen über Hildes Gesicht. Der Verlust ihrer Freundin tat ihr in der Seele weh. Sie nahm den Jungen in die Arme und blickte die anderen entschlossen an. Sie würden nicht aufgeben. /Ich lasse mich nicht umbringen./  
  
Die Engel nickten und stürmten, Hilde und das Kind in der Mitte, durch den Hinterausgang ins Freie.  
  
  
  
~'''''''~,,,,,,~  
  
Überrascht blickte Zechs auf, als er Flügelschlagen hörte. Fluchend sah er einige Engel davonfliegen.  
  
„Hinterher!"  
  
Seinem Befehl folgend entblößten die beiden anderen, Alex und Hoshî, gemeinsam mit Zechs ihre Flügel und flogen ihren Feinden nach.  
  
Alex grinste. Das gab leichtes Spiel. /Nur Frauen. Pah./  
  
Hoshî, der neben ihm flog erkannte jedoch eine Gestalt die ein Bündel trug in der Mitte der Engel und erkannte das dieses Wesen durch die Anderen geschützt wurde und er wurde leicht unsicher. Er hatte gehört, dass selbst schwache sehr stark werden konnten, wenn sie glaubten das es sich wirklich lohne zu kämpfen. Und der mittlere Engel schien lohnend genug zu sein.  
  
Hoshî zog sein Schwert und griff den ersten Engel an.  
  
  
  
~''''''~,,,,,,~  
  
Hilde sah sich um und sah wie einer der Dämonen sein Schwert zog. Sie blickte rasch die anderen ihres Clans an und auf deren Nicken flog sie auf den Wald zu, der sich hinter dem Dorf erstreckte. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie es schaffen sich dort zu verstecken.  
  
Sie bemerte nicht, dass ein blonder Dämon ihr folgte und Zechs gab Alex und Hoshî Zeichen, sich weiter um restlichen Frauen zu kümmern, während er diesem Geschöpf folgte.  
  
  
  
Hilde hörte einen Schrei und blickte zurück. Ein Engel war gefallen.  
  
/Nein. Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!!/ Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, als sie sich wieder umdrehte um weiterzufliegen.  
  
Hilde erstarrte, als ihre Augen auf den Dämon dicht hinter ihr fielen. Sie schrie auf und machte einen Versuch zu entkommen.  
  
Das gefiel Zechs natürlich nicht. Er griff nach einem Dolch und warf ihn auf das Wesen vor ihm und sah zu wie Hilde zu Boden ging als das scharfe Geschoss ihren Flügel verletzte.  
  
An einen Baum gelegt warf Hilde Zechs einen feurigen Blick zu. /Ich lasse mich nicht fangen!/ Sie sah auf das Bündel in ihren Armen und legte es nieder. Vielleicht bemerkte dieser Dämon ja nicht, um was es sich bei diesem ‚Bündel' handelte...  
  
Zechs lies seinen Blick über das Mädchen vor ihm schweifen. Für einen Engel schien sie noch ziemlich jung zu sein. Er zog sein Schwert und richtete es auf die ‚Kleine'.  
  
„Gib auf. Du hast keine Chance."  
  
Hilde blickte in die kalten blauen Augen ihres Gegners und setzte zur Antwort an.  
  
„Ich werde mich niemals er...."  
  
„Wäääähhhh!!"  
  
Zechs bekam große Augen als er an dem störrischen Engel vorbei auf das Bündel blickte, das sie vorhin abgelegt hatte. Langsam bewegte er sich darauf zu.  
  
„Nein! Fass ihn an, und du bist tot!!!!"  
  
Der Dämon wusste das sie die Worte ernst meinte, doch wusste er auch das er stärker war als die Kleine. Er schnaubte und sprang nach vorne um ihr einen schnellen Schlag versetzte, der sie ohnmächtig werden ließ.  
  
Danach wandte er sich wieder dem Bündel zu. Langsam wickelte er die Leinen ab und blickte in große blaue Augen, die ihn frangend anschauten.  
  
Klein-Heero ließ ein glucksen ertönen und schnappte mit seinen kleinen Händen nach Zechs' Zeigefinger und hielt diesen fest.  
  
Zechs erstarrte. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Während er noch in die klaren Augen des Babys blickte seufzte er.  
  
/Das ist das erste Mal, dass ein Engel keine Furcht oder Hass mir gegenüber zeigt.... Süß, der kleine./  
  
„Lord Zechs. Wir sind fertig."  
  
Der Blonde drehte sich um und registrierte die blutige Kleidung seiner Kämpfer, die sich nun dem Engel vor ihm zuwendeten, um auch diesen zu töten.  
  
„Wir sind hier fertig. Hoshî, du nimmst die Kleine da. Wir gehen nach Hause."  
  
Hoshî nickte. Er würde dem Lord keine Fragen stellen. Alex sah jedoch missmutig drein.  
  
„Wir lassen sie am Leben. Warum?"  
  
"Hn." , war alles was Zechs sagte und setzte zum Flug an. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, doch ein erstauntes Keuchen von Hoshî ließ ihn anhalten.  
  
Der junge Dämon starrte das Kind in Zechs' Armen an. /Ein kleiner Engel... aber das ist doch unmöglich..../  
  
Auch Alex sah das Baby und schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Wir lassen sie am Leben. Man wird sicher für die beiden hier Verwendung finden." Zechs wandte sich noch einmal dem Baby zu.  
  
Klein-Heero gähnte und Zechs strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. Das Baby gluckste erneut freudig, bevor es die Augen schloss und einschlief.  
  
„Gehen wir."  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
(*) Shussàn heißt ‚Geburt'. 


	2. Neues Zuhause

Angelic Child  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, die Jungs und GW gehören mir leider immer noch nicht (schnief, heul)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: wird schon etwas deutlicher (grins): 2+1, 13+6  
  
Warnung: AU, OOC, bisschen Angst  
  
Feedy is immer erwünscht!!!  
  
AN: So, hier ist Teil 2!! Hoffe es gefällt euch ^_~  
  
Zum Aufklären:  
  
/Gedanken/  
  
„bla, bla, bla"  
  
  
  
  
  
Angelic Child  
  
Part 2 Arata na uchí-ni  
  
  
  
„Du hast die beiden also am Leben gelassen."  
  
Zechs nickte, obwohl ihm klar war, dass das keine Frage gewesen war. Nervös sah er seinen Freund und ‚Vorgesetzten' an.  
  
Treize lächelte. „Ich bin froh das du das getan hast. Die restlichen Engel scheinen ihren Stolz überwunden zu haben. Sie haben kooperiert und leben jetzt in Frieden in einer kleinen Stadt, die ziemlich weit entfernt ist und die sie wieder aufbauen wollen."  
  
„Das heißt, dass Hilde und Heero auch dorthin gebracht werden?" Zechs schmunzelte innerlich, als er an das niedliche Baby dachte. Die erste Frage, die Zechs dem Engelmädchen gestellt hatte, war wie sie und das Kind hießen und ob sie die Mutter war. Total verwirrt hatte sie die Fragen beantwortet. Danach war Zechs wieder gegangen und war mit Treize zu einem Sparziergang aufgebrochen.  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickte Zechs seinen Freund an.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Nein???"  
  
"Nein." Treize hob die Hand als er Zechs' Protestversuch bemerkte.  
  
„Das können wir nicht machen. Die Beiden wurden im Krieg gefangen. Sie werden wie Kriegsgefangene behandelt werden. Das Mädchen, Hilde, wird sich in der Küche des Palastes beschäftigen und das Baby wird von J aufgezogen werden."  
  
Entsetzt hielt Zechs an.  
  
„J?! Du weißt doch wie er ist, Treize! Und ihm willst du den Kleinen geben?!"  
  
Treize zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es ließ ihn nicht so kalt, wie er sich gab. Doch außer J hatte niemand Interesse an dem Kind gezeigt.... allerdings schien sich Zechs geradezu zu überschlagen als er von dem blauäugigen Baby sprach. /Ich glaube, ich habe Mist gebaut... Aber jetzt kann ich es auch nicht mehr ändern./  
  
„Wir können nichts machen, Zechs. Heero wurde bereits zu J gebracht."  
  
Treize blickte seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß was du denkst, aber niemand sonst wollte ihn haben. Sie nannten ihn nur einen ‚dreckigen Engel', den man töten sollte. Auch wenn jetzt Frieden ist, heißt das nicht das sich die Vorurteile zwischen unseren Rassen ändern."  
  
  
  
~''''''~,,,,,~  
  
  
  
Hilde blickte sich in der Küche um und gab Anweisungen. In den vergangenen 15 Jahren hatte sie es bis zur Küchenchefin hochgeschafft.  
  
Am Anfang hatte es allerdings Probleme gegeben. Manche der Dämonen waren aufgeschlossen und nahmen sie in ihrer Mitte auf, während ein, zwei andere alles taten um ihr das Leben schwer zu machen.  
  
Inzwischen war das anders. Mit ihrer fröhlichen Art war sie gut angekommen und hatte sich schließlich alle zum Freund gemacht. Ihr Heimweh und ihre Sorge um Heiwás Kind hatte sie verborgen.  
  
Hilde seufzte. Sie hatte gehört, dass Heero zu einem Mann gekommen war, der sich um in kümmern wollte. Freiwillig. Hilde hatte also erwartet, dass Heero liebevoll erzogen werden würde.  
  
Die Dämoninnen hatten sie jedoch aus der Ruhe gebracht. Sie erzählten Hilde von Js Grausamkeit gegen Engel und Dämonen. J war ziemlich alt, und bewahrte auch ein altes, hässliches Aussehen.  
  
Der Engel schauderte immer noch, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie J zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte auch Heero bei sich gehabt. Der Kleine war damals drei Jahre alt gewesen.... und er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.. /Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm helfen. Dann würde alles wieder gut../  
  
„Hey Hilde, alles okay?" Meiran sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. Es war selten, dass Hilde bei der Arbeit so in Gedanken war.  
  
Auch Dorothy, die mit Hilde am Anfang überhaupt nicht klargekommen war, wandte sich um.  
  
"Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Schätzchen! Du machst dir bestimmt wieder Sorgen um Heero, nicht?"  
  
Hilde nickte. Die anderen wussten natürlich, was damals passiert war, als Heiwá starb und ein Kind gebar. Wann immer sie Neuigkeiten hörten, die Heero oder J betrafen erzählten sie diese ihrer Freundin.  
  
„Nun, ich hab dir was zu erzählen, was dich bestimmt aufheitern wird! Aber erst müssen wir wohl oder übel die Arbeit hier erledigen. Schließlich wollen wir die Majestäten nicht warten lassen.  
  
Damit zwinkerte sie Hilde zu und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Hilde wollte natürlich sofort wissen, was Dorothy erfahren hatte, aber sie war sich sicher das das Mädchen (nun ja, so jung war sie nicht mehr, sie sah aber noch so aus) mit den blonden Haaren kein Sterbenswörtchen verraten würde.  
  
~'''''''~,,,,,,~  
  
„Duo! Schling nicht so! Es ist wirklich genug da, kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Helen ihren Sohn. /Gott was für ein Vielfraß. Das hat er bestimmt nicht von mir./ Sie schielte zu Parson hinüber, der seinem Sohn amüsiert zusah.  
  
„Aber ich muss mich doch erstens beeilen, und zweitens hab ich einfach Hunger."  
  
Helen blickte in die violetten Augen ihres Sohnes als sie leicht genervt die Augen verdrehte und sich dann wieder auf ihr eigenes Essen konzentrierte.  
  
/Gewonnen!/ Duo machte sich sofort wieder über sein Essen her.  
  
„Fertig! Ich geh reiten!"  
  
„Warte mal, Duo. Du hast doch nicht vor, Wing wieder als Handpferd mitzunehmen?"  
  
Duo, inzwischen schon bei der Tür, drehte sich wieder um. „Das macht ihr doch nichts. Und mein Shinigami fühlt sich sowieso viel wohler wenn sie dabei ist. Schließlich bekommt sie ein Fohlen von ihm."  
  
Helen stand auf.  
  
„Genau das ist es, was dein Vater dir sagen will. Wing kann nicht mehr mit deinem Schwarzen mithalten, und Shini wird verrückt, wenn er sich nicht austoben kann."  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Duo an, der ergeben nickte.  
  
„Bis nachher!"  
  
  
  
~'''''''~......~  
  
Unsicher blickte Heero auf den Palast. J stand knurrend neben ihm.  
  
„Geh rein!"  
  
Heero zuckte zusammen, als die befehlende Stimme an seine Ohren drang. /Das ist also mein neues Zuhause. Auf ein Neues.../  
  
Langsam schritt der Junge voran und lief durch den Garten des Palastes, der eher einem Park glich. Er sah sich um und bemerkte die vielen Blumen, Bäume und Teiche.  
  
Heero wusste sofort, dass er sich hier wohl fühlen könnte. Es war schön still hier draußen, niemand schrie und Tiere liefen herum. Ein Ort wo man sich zurückziehen konnte, wo er sich zurückziehen konnte. –Wenn man ihn ließ.  
  
/Ich frage mich, wie die Leute hier sind. Ich hoffe ich entspreche ihren Anforderungen./  
  
Wieder warf Heero einen Blick zu J hinüber. Der alte Dämon sah geradeaus, als er mit schnellen Schritten auf das Tor des Palastes, wenige Meter vor ihnen, zuschritt.  
  
Heero wollte gerade die Stufen zum Tor hinaufsteigen als J ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.  
  
„Hier gehörst du nicht hin." Er blickte Heero, der durch die Wucht des Schlages zu Boden gegangen war, verärgert an.  
  
„Geh in den Stall. Dort wirst du arbeiten, essen und schlafen. Ich bin nur hier um ihren Majestästen zu sagen das du angekommen bist. Höre ich, dass du Wiederworte gibst oder nicht gehorchst, werde ich dich sogar besuchen kommen."  
  
Das grausame Lächeln auf Js entstelltem Gesicht war ein Horror. Heero hatte es schon sehr oft gesehen und wusste somit, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und erhob sich. Dann wandte er sich in Richtung der Ställe, die er in einiger Entfernung sehen konnte.  
  
~'''''~.....~  
  
„Was ist denn heute mit dir los Shini. Du wirst doch nicht alt werden?"  
  
Duo war schon eine ganze Zeitlang unterwegs, und da er Shini meist nur im Galopp hatte gehen lassen, war das Pferd schweißnass und völlig aus der Puste. Im Schritt lief es nun auf den Stall zu, der vor ihnen stand und Duo sprang ab und blieb erstaunt stehen als er statt dem Stallmeister nun einen Jungen auf sich zulaufen sah.  
  
Der Junge hatte braune Haare, die wild in alle Richtungen zeigten, eine schlanke, leicht muskulöse Figur und... Duo sah noch einmal hin... die schönsten blauen Augen die er jeh gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht des Jungen war jedoch ausdruckslos.  
  
„Darf ich, Herr?" , fragte die Heero und sah dem Dämonen vor ihm in die Augen. /Violett?/  
  
„Wie?? Was?"  
  
"Das Pferd. Ich werde ihn in den Stall bringen und ihn versogen, wenn ihr ihn mir gebt."  
  
Duo grinste. „Nun, erstmal möchte ich gern deinen Namen wissen, und warum nennst du mich eigentlich ‚Herr'?"  
  
Verwirrt blickte Heero die Gestalt vor sich an. So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen. Sofort versuchte Heero festzustellen, wozu der Junge, oder Mann, vor ihm so freundlich war. Heero konnte nicht feststellen warum und beantwortete automatisch die Fragen.  
  
„Ich bin Heero, Herr. Und ich nenne euch ‚Herr', da eure Position sehr viel höher ist als die meine, Herr." Als er antwortete blickte Heero zu Boden.  
  
„Mein Name ist...Duo. Und ich möchte nicht das du mich ‚Herr' nennst. In einer höheren Position, hah. Mach mal halblang. Wir sind doch alles Dämonen!" Duo lachte und bemerkte nicht wie die Schönheit vor ihm zusammenzuckte.  
  
Duo hielt Heero die Zügel hin. „Normalerweise versorge ich Shini selbst, aber ich muss mich beeilen. Wenn ich schon wieder zu spät komme, kriege ich Ärger." Er warf Heero einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Du gehst doch auch mit hoch zum Essen oder?"  
  
Langsam schüttelte Heero den Kopf. „Nein. Das kann ich nicht tun."  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Alle Dämonen Essen doch im Schloss! Gut, die Königsfamilie isst ab und zu mal einzeln, aber ansonsten immer mit Personal und so weiter."  
  
Wieder zuckte Heero beim Wort Dämonen zusammen. Duo war wirklich nett. Würde er immer noch so nett sein, wenn er erfuhr wer Heero war? Der Engel bezweifelte es stark. /Warum bin ich bloß kein Dämon...?/  
  
„Entschuldige, aber ich... ich kann nicht mit." Seine Augen baten Duo, ihn zu verstehen und dieser zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Na ja, wir sehen uns morgen sicher wieder. Du arbeitest doch jetzt hier, oder?"  
  
Heero nickte.  
  
„Gut, bis dann! Bye!"  
  
Damit enblößte Duo seine schwarzen Flügel und schwang sich mit einem eleganten Satz in die Luft. Er winkte als er auf den Palast zuflog.  
  
Heero blickte ihm traurig hinterher. Er führte den Hengst in die Stallungen und versorgte ihn. Danach blickte er auf das Stroh, aus dem er sich notdürftig ein Bett gemacht hatte.  
  
Er zog sich rasch aus und wechselte in ein paar ausgewaschener Hosen und seinen wärmsten Pulli, den er als Schlafanzug benutzte. Wärmesuchend kuschelte er sich ins Stroh.  
  
/Vielleicht wird es ja doch nicht so schlimm?/  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
(*) Das bedeutet soviel wie ‚Neues Zuhause' 


	3. Gewitter

Angelic Child  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Im Grunde gehören die Boyz nicht mir, da ich sie nur heute mal von den Besitzern gestohlen habe, um mit ihnen zu spielen....  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: 2+1  
  
Warnung: AU, OOC, angst(?), bissl sap  
  
Feedy, please!  
  
  
  
AN: So, ich habe mich von der Couch hochgerafft und mit Hilfe von Alita, die den Anfang dieses Parts geschrieben hat, weitergeschrieben *stolzaufsichsei*. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich glaube ich bringe zu viel Pferde rein, oder? *schulterzuck* Egal. Also, hier ist dann Part 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zum Aufklären:  
  
/Gedanken/  
  
"bla, bla, bla"  
  
  
  
Angelic Child  
  
  
  
1 Part 3 Ráiu(*)  
  
  
  
„Duo!"  
  
Der gezöpfte Junge hob den Kopf und ein junges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen auf ihn zulaufen. Die langen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.  
  
„Hiroko?! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist mit deinem Vater für einige Zeit weggezogen?" Er stutzte. /Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann, aber .../  
  
Er hatte noch nicht zuende gedacht, da hing dass Mädchen auch schon an seinem Arm. „Ich habe es nicht ausgehalten. Ohne dich ist es so langweilig! Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wiedersehen kann." Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Gehst du mit mir ausreiten?"  
  
„Naja, von mir aus..." Seine Stimme klang resigniert.  
  
Duo rollte leicht mit den Augen. /Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden!/  
  
~''''''~,,,,,~  
  
Ein braunhaariger Junge stand mit einem Eimer in der Hand vor der Box einer goldenen, mittelgroßen, dicken Stute.  
  
„Hallo Wing. Na Süße! Wie geht es dir denn heute?"  
  
Ein misstrauisches Schnauben war die Antwort. Langsam öffnete er die Box und betrat sie vorsichtig. Die klugen Augen, die ihn immer noch anstarrten, waren nicht mehr ganz so feindselig. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus und fuhr dem Tier über die Stirn. Den Eimer platzierte er an der gewöhnlichen Fressstelle. Doch die Stute blieb dort wo sie war, anstatt zu fressen.  
  
„Na komm schon Wing! Ich werde dir schon nichts tun ... Friss ruhig."  
  
Als ob das Pferd ihn verstanden hätte, bewegte sie sich langsam auf den Eimer zu. Heero setzte sich und sah ihr beim Fressen zu.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hörte er, wie zwei Personen in den Stall kamen. Sie schienen beide etwas zu tragen. Er hörte wie sie es an verschiedenen Plätzen ablegten. Die Boxentür neben ihm wurde geöffnet und Shinigami schnaubte zufrieden.  
  
Auf einmal fing ein Mädchen, er schätzte sie ein, zwei Jahre älter wie sich selbst, an zu reden: „Oh ja, dass wird schön ... Ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr mit dir ausgeritten ... aber ich krieg den Sattel nicht hoch, wo ist denn der verdammte Stallbursche?"  
  
Das war wohl sein Einsatz. Langsam schälte er sich aus dem Heu, in dem er gelegen hatte, wobei er Wings Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
/Ich könnte schwören, sie ist traurig, dass ich weggehe./  
  
Als ob die Stute ihn verstanden hätte und es unbedingt verneinen wollte schnaubte sie.  
  
Als er sich aufgerichtet hatte, blickte er direkt in ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Herr...ähhh...Duo!"  
  
Dem gezöpften Jungen war die Überraschung anzusehen. „Was machst du denn bei Wing in der Box?"  
  
Er sah dem Anderen in die violetten Augen. Sie schienen ihn eingefangen zu haben und nicht mehr loszulassen.  
  
Hiroko, der die Stimmung zu ‚intim' wurde, unterbrach die beiden ungeduldig. Mit einer bösen Geste an Heero fügte sie hinzu: „ Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Duo-sama so respektlos anzusprechen..."  
  
„Ich habe es ihm erlaubt."  
  
Fassungslos sah das Mädchen den Dämon an. Nicht zu glauben! Das Duo einem ... Stallburschen erlaubte ihn einfach so beim Namen zu nennen. Die nächsten Worte kamen leise und mühselig über ihre Lippen. „Entschuldige bitte." Der darauf folgende Rest war jedoch wieder so frech und respektlos wie vorher: „Nun, sattle mir mein Pferd, anstatt dumm rumzustehen."  
  
Heero folgte dem Mädchen zu einer Box, in der ein dunkelbraunes Pferd stand. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er es gezäumt und aufgesattelt. Er führte das Pferd aus der Box und übergab Hiroko die Zügel.  
  
Sie schwang sich in den Sattel und war auch schon nach draußen verschwunden. Als er den Blick wendete bemerkte er, dass Duo ihn von seinem Pferd herab ansah. Er erwiderte den Blick eine Weile, bis die ungeduldige Stimme von Hiroko zu ihnen drang: „DDDDDDUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Komm endlich!"  
  
Langsam wendete der schwarze Hengst und verschwand ebenfalls um die Ecke.  
  
Heero senkte den Blick und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
~'''''~,,,,,~  
  
2 „Und er ist wirklich hier? Gott..." Hilde starrte ihren Freundinnen in die Augen. Ihre eigenen wurden glasig und frische Tränen waren dahinter zu erkennen.  
  
Dorothy blickte erschrocken von Meiran auf Hilde. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die schwarzhaarige Freundin so reagieren würde.  
  
„Ähhm. Hör mal Hilde.... Jetzt beruhig dich doch. Ich war mit dem Erzählen noch nicht ganz fertig..." Sie zwinkerte Hilde zu und die verschmitzte Geste ließ Hilde ihre Tränen vergessen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie auf.  
  
„Nun, dein Kleiner ist gestern hier angekommen und er wird sich um die Ställe kümmern. Königin Helen hat gemeint, dass es gut wäre wenn jemand die ganze Zeit dort sei. Auch wegen Wing, obwohl das noch eine Weile dauern kann." Sie zwinkerte Hilde erneut zu. „Wenn er seine Sache gut macht, wird er hier bleiben... und du kannst ihn sehen wann du willst!" Dorothy blickte stolz die beiden um sie herum stehenden an und sah aus, als wäre sie dafür verantwortlich, dass Heero jetzt hier war.  
  
Hilde war glücklich. Seit langem wieder glücklich, sorglos.  
  
Meiran lächelte. „Was ist Hilde? Willst du ihn besuchen? Doro und ich schaffen das heute schon. Und ihr beide könnt dann ja zum Essen hochkommen."  
  
Der Engel nickte und wollte sich bereits in Richtung Ställe losmachen, als sie sich verwirrt umdrehte. „Er ist gestern angekommen, sagst du? Wann?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, irgendwann vor dem Essen...."  
  
„Warum hat er dann nicht mitgegessen? Ich esse schließlich auch oben mit. Ob irgendetwas mit ihm ist?"  
  
"Du machst dir zuviele Sorgen." Meiran schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird vielleicht schon etwas gegessen haben, und hatte keinen Hunger."  
  
Unsicherheit und Unglauben lagen in Hildes Blick. Doch dann wandte sie sich um und lief rasch zu den Ställen, da ein starker Regenguss auf die Erde herunterkam.  
  
Sie würde sie wiedersehen, diese blauen Augen, die Heiwàs so ähnlich waren. Heiwà hatte ihr Leben für ein Kind gegeben, einen mehr von ihrer Rasse. Hilde würde nicht zulassen, dass dem Jungen etwas passierte.  
  
  
  
~'''''''~,,,,,,,,,~  
  
Heero fluchte. Er stand vor dem Stall und hielt Ausschau nach den beiden Reitern. Ein Donnergrollen war in der Ferne zu hören und der Engel machte sich wirkliche Sorgen.  
  
Die Pferde im Stall hatten zu Wiehern begonnen, als könnten sie die Spannung in der Luft, und Heeros Nervosität, spüren.  
  
Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Bei so einem Wetter ritt niemand mehr....Heero atmete tief durch und überlegte, ob er die Zwei nicht besser suchen gehen sollte. Er wiegte den Kopf seine Chancen abwiegend hin und her. Er kannte sich hier nicht aus... Wie sollte er die beiden alleine finden? Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
  
~'''''''~,,,,,,,,,,~  
  
Durchnässt und verschlammt näherten sich Duo und Hiroko dem Stall. Hirokos Pferd lahmte und beide führten ihre Pferde. Sie waren schon einige Male vom Weg abgekommen und Duo hoffte auf ein Wunder. Die Stürme hier konnten sehr stark werden.  
  
Plötzlich hob Shinigami den Kopf und begann am Zügel zu zerren, was Duo widerum verwirrte.  
  
„Was hat er denn, Duo?"  
  
Duo zuckte nur die Schultern, als plötzlich ein Wiehern ertönte und Shini sich gewaltsam losriss und Duo durch die Wucht mit der das Pferd zog in den Schlamm geworfen wurde.  
  
„Iiih!Pfui! Shini!! Komm sofort zurück, du kleiner...."  
  
Weiter kam Duo nicht. Er machte große Augen, als plötzlich sein Pferd plus ein weiteres wieder vor ihm auftauchte.  
  
Hirokos Augen blitzten als sie auch Heero auf dem Pferd erkannte. Der Junge ritt Wing?! Das war doch bei der scheuen Stute so gut wie unmöglich!! „Sag Mal, bist du völlig verrückt?? Nein, du tauchst nicht nur mit einem Pferd hier auf das ein Fohlen erwartet, wegen DIR liegt Duo jetzt auch noch im Dreck! Hast du denn keinen Funken Anstand??"  
  
Betreten starrte Heero auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen, der sich jetzt hochrappelte. Das hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt.... Panik flammte in Heero auf, wenn er daran dachte, was passieren würde wenn J davon erfahren würde. Entsetzt sprang er von Wing herunter und lief zu Duo.  
  
Duo zwinkerte, als Heero ihm den verschlammten und durchnässten Mantel auszog und ihm dafür seinen eigenen gab...und ihm während dieser Aktion nicht ein einziges Mal in die Augen sah.  
  
„Ich..ich habe euch gesucht und habe gedacht, dass sie (er deutete auf Wing) euch sicher finden würde."  
  
Fragend und unsicher blickte er auf, zuckte jedoch zusammen als Duo die Hand hob.  
  
Duo lächelte und strich dem blauäugigen Jungen vor ihm sanft über die Wange. Das Lächeln wurde größer, als die Anspannung aus Heeros Körper wich und der Junge sich wie eine Katze an ihn schmiegte.  
  
Hiroko seufzte, als sie zwischen den Beiden hin und her blickte. „Wir müssen! Bevor das Gewitter stärker wird!"  
  
Hiroko sah den Prinzen nicken, Heero ebenfalls. Jedoch wurden die blauen Augen groß, als er die nächsten Worte des Mädchens hörte.  
  
„Ich nehme Wing, du kannst meinen führen."  
  
Sie wollte ihre Worte sogleich in die Tat umsetzen. Duo saß schon auf seinem Pferd, Heero hielt Wing still, damit Hiroko aufsteigen konnte.  
  
Wing tänzelte zur Seite, und beinahe wäre das schlanke Mädchen auch in den Schlamm gefallen. Sie zischte wütend.  
  
„Lass sie", flüsterte Heero der Stute ins Ohr, und diese ließ Hiroko dann tun was sie wollte und binnen einer 15 Minuten erreichten sie den Stall.  
  
Kaum Angekommen, sprangen Duo und Hiroko schon wieder von ihren Pferden, um sie in den Stall zu bringen.  
  
Auch Heero wollte ihnen nach, als sein Blick auf eine ihm unbekannte Figur fiel. Seine Augen spiegelten seine Fragen wieder, als er ein Mädchen erkannte das in einem hellen Licht erleuchtet zu sein schien.  
  
Hilde lächelte, dass heilige Licht wurde heller. Weiße Flügel schossen aus ihrem Rücken, umgaben ihre stolze Gestalt. Eine Feder flog auf den unschuldigen Jungen zu, vom Wind angetrieben.  
  
Voller Staunen weiteten sich babyblaue Augen, ein Arm erstreckte sich um nach der Feder zu greifen bevor die Augen zurückrollten und der Körper des Jungen ungeschützt auf die Erde krachte.  
  
TBC....  
  
(*) Ráiu bedeutet Gewitter (mir is nix besseres eingefallen...) 


	4. Einsamkeit

Angelic Child  
  
By Yukina + Alita  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com , killing_angel@sechet.de  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, die Jungs gehören uns immer noch nicht, aber wir hoffen, dass Sunrise und Co. unsere Aufforderung zu einer Auktion bald in Betracht zieht. ^.^  
  
Rating: PG-13 Pairing: 2+1  
  
Warnung: AU, OOC, angst (?)  
  
Feedy, please!  
  
Widmung: @fight @Moku @Dylan @Aglaia  
  
A/N: Soooo. Hier kommt dann auch nach einer laaaaangen Zeit (in der ich nur gefaulenzt und die Ferien genossen hab) Teil 4 von AC ^.^  
  
  
  
Zum Aufklären:  
  
/Gedanken/  
  
"bla, bla, bla"  
  
  
  
Angelic Child  
  
  
  
Part 4 Kodóku (*)  
  
  
  
Als Duo um die Ecke kam, erschrak er. Heeros Körper lag bewegungslos auf dem Boden. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Neben ihm kniete eine junge Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Sofort stürzte Duo auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?" Wütend schnauzte er die Frau an.  
  
"Ihm geht es gut. Er hat nur einen Schock bekommen und ist ohnmächtig geworden." Sie lächelte und sah dem Prinzen in die Augen. Duo kannte die Frau, ja, sie war eine Kriegsgefangene, ein Engel, und arbeitete in der Küche. Sie hatte ihm manchmal das Essen gebracht. Aber was machte der Engel hier unten in den Ställen? Es war bestimmt nicht ihr Aufgabengebiet. Und was wollte sie von Heero?  
  
"Ähmm ... verzeiht, wenn ich euch bitte, aber der Junge ist zu schwer, als dass ich ihn heben könnte... würdet ihr ..." Hilde begann zu stottern.  
  
Der gezöpfte Junge bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit und unterbrach sie schnell. " Ich werde ihn reinbringen. Aber wohnt er überhaupt im Palast? Ich hab ihn noch nie dort gesehen."  
  
"Danke eure Hoheit! Er kann auf mein Zimmer." Zwar war Duo noch misstrauisch, hob aber Heero auf seine Arme und trug ihn, Hildes Anweisungen folgend, in ihr Zimmer. Er legte den kleineren Jungen vorsichtig auf das einfache Bett und sah Hilde an.  
  
"Was hast du mit Heero zu tun?" Indigofarbene Augen musterten den Engel.  
  
"Ich war die beste Freundin seiner Mutter. Heiwá ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben und sie hat ihn mir anvertraut. Ich wache über ihn und beschütze ihn." Lächelnd schloss sie ihre Augen und dachte an Heiwá.  
  
Duos Augen weiteten sich. Das würde ja ... nein, das musste ja bedeuten, "das Heero ein Engel ist!" Den letzten Gedanken hatte er laut ausgesprochen.  
  
Hilde lächelte ihn an. "Ja, genauso ist es. Wir sind zwei der wenigen Engel, die den Angriff durch die Dämonen überlebt haben. Der Junge zeigt es nur nicht gerne. Dieser Bastard, der ihn erzog, überzeugte ihn, es sei eine Schande, ein Engel zu sein. Dabei ist er einer der wunderschönsten Engel, die ich jemals gesehen habe." 'Genau wie Heiwá' fügte sie in Gedanken zu.  
  
Duo starrte auf den schlafenden Jungen und konnte keinen Gedanken fassen. Ok, Heero war ein Stallbursche. Das machte ja nicht viel aus. Er könnte seine Eltern schon überzeugen, dass es richtig war, die beiden zusammen zu lassen. Aber wenn sie erfahren würden, dass er ein Engel war...eine Freundschaft zwischen ihm, dem Prinzen und einem Engel...das war unmöglich!  
  
Duo hatte nichts gegen Engel. Er verstand sie nicht immer, da sie manchmal etwas eigenartig waren, aber im Allgemeinen waren sie doch wie Dämonen, oder? Aber was würden seine Eltern sagen? Engel standen in der Gesellschaft nicht besonders gut. Um genau zu sein, sie wurden der Mehrheit gehasst wie die Pest. Das machte es nicht gerade einfacher.  
  
Ein kleines schrilles Läuten riss Duo aus seinen Gedanken. Er seufzte genervt und drehte sich dann wortlos um. Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen verließ er den Raum, um seine Eltern zu fragen, was denn los sei.  
  
* * *  
  
Als Heero aufwachte, war er ganz allein. Sein Blick schweifte durch das ihm unbekannte Zimmer. Es war in einen schlichten Stil eingerichtet und beinhaltete nicht viele Möbel.  
  
Es war wohl das Zimmer einer Bediensteten. Ein Funkeln leuchtete in seinen kobaltblauen Augen auf.  
  
Der Engel! Wo war er? Heero sah sich um, stellte aber erneut fest, dass er alleine war. Verwirrt begann er zu überlegen. Wer war diese Frau gewesen? Sie hatte ihn angelächelt. Was hatte sie von ihm gewollt und wie kam er auf einmal hierher?  
  
Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Oberteil, das neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl gelegen hatte. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Als er auf dem Gang stand blickte der Engel sich unsicher umher. Er war noch nie im Schloss gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung wo er hin musste. Nun gut, einfach drauf los! Und so zog Heero los, in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, der ihm helfen könnte.  
  
* * *  
  
Der blauäugige Junge seufzte. Er war nun schon eine halbe Stunde ziellos durch Gänge gelaufen, die zudem noch immer gleich aussahen: breit und lang, mit ein paar Pflanzen verziert und vielen, vielen Türen. Nur etwas veränderte sich von Zeit zu Zeit, alles wurde feiner.  
  
Heero ahnte bereits, wo er gelandet war!Verdammt!! Er war gerade dabei, immer mehr in die Gemächer des Königs zu kommen. Natürlich passierte das mal wieder ihm. War ja klar! Wenn sie ihn hier erwischten würde es wieder Ärger geben. Vielleicht würde sogar ... nein, sie durften J nichts erzählen! Und dieser würde....  
  
Heero wurde abrupt von aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er mit jemandem zusammenprallte. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor er das Gleichgewicht, konnte es jedoch gerade noch vermeiden hinzufallen.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals, ich war so in Gedanken versunken und habe sie nicht ..." Dem blauäugigen Jungen blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als er Duo vor sich erkannte. Dann jedoch hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er lächelte freundlich. Duos Miene blieb jedoch verschlossen. "Was machst du hier?" Die sonst immer so fröhliche Stimme hörte sich diesmal kalt und abweisend an. Heero zuckte bei den harten Worten zusammen. "Ähm... ich habe... mich verlaufen!"  
  
Die Stimme des Kleineren klang nun verunsichert. Duo hatte schroffer reagiert, als er eigentlich gewollte hatte. Aber er hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Er war ein Diener und gehörte in die Unteren Bereiche des Schlosses! Und wenn er sich nicht auskannte, musste man ihm eben zeigen, wo es lang ging. Ausserdem war er ja noch nicht mal ein Dämon... was hatte er hier also schon groß...  
  
Duo erschrak selbst über die Kälte, die diesen Gedanken beherrschte. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass zwei Engel hier leben und Hilde hatte er sogar ein bisschen gekannt. Der andere Engel hätte jeder sein können. Wenn man es so sah, war Heero etwas Besonderes...  
  
Er sah sich den kleinen Jungen genau an. Sein hübsches Gesicht, mit diesen weichen Lippen und den kobaltblauen Augen, das braune Haar, das wild von seinem Kopf hing. Seine sanfte Gestalt, die so zierlich schien, als würde sie beim geringsten Druck zerbrechen...  
  
Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Ein sanftes Lächeln, warm... Und eben doch nur ein Engel...  
  
Der junge Engel konnte dies nun nicht mehr einordnen. Eben hatte Duo noch warm gelächelt und nun war er wieder kalt wie Eis. Langsam wurde die Situation unangenehm... "Ähm... ich werde dann mal gehen, ja?" Wortlos zeigte Duo in eine Richtung. Als Heero ihn fragend ansah, antwortete er kurz: "Du weist doch nicht wo es hier rausgeht! Immer geradeaus."  
  
Heero drehte sich um und ging in die ihm geheißene Richtung. Ihm war unbehaglich zu Mute und ungemerkt steigerte er sein Tempo durchgehend bis er schließlich den Gang hinunter rannte. Er flüchtete vor den indigofarbenen Augen, die er so gemocht hatte.  
  
Auch als er Heero rennen sah blieb Duos Mine unbeweglich. Er wusste warum der Junge rannte. Aber er war eben nur ein kleiner unbedeutender Engel ...oder?  
  
*** "Duo-sama... wo bist du bloß?" Verzweifelt lief Hiroko durch die langen Korridore des prunkvollen Schlosses. Er war mal wieder verschwunden, ohne ihr zu sagen , wo er hinging... Eine Frechheit. Dabei war sie doch so nett zu ihm, verehrte ihn wie einen Bruder und dann dankte er so. Erst flirtete er mit diesem Stallburschen -der noch dazu ein Engel war- und nun rannte er vor ihr weg.  
  
Sie überlegte. Mochte Duo sie etwa nicht mehr? Sie waren doch immer gute Freunde gewesen, er hatte sie reiten und kämpfen gelehrt, hatte sie wegen ihrer Weiblichkeit gegen die Eltern verteidigt. Die waren nämlich gegen das kämpfen gewesen, "Das ist doch alles Männersache!", hieß es immer. Sie hatten praktisch jeden Streich zusammen gespielt und nun war er so abwesend. Seit sie mit ihrer Familie wieder hergekommen war.  
  
Heute war es am schlimmsten gewesen. Nein, eigentlich war Duo schon gestern so barsch und abweisend gewesen, kurz nachdem sie Heero in das Zimmer der Bediensteten gebracht hatten. Irgendwas war darin vorgefallen, wenn sie nur wüsste was...! Seitdem sprach er mit keinem mehr und wurde sofort wütend, wenn jemand versuchte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.  
  
Grübelnd ging sie weiter den Gang entlang, als ihr ein Gedanke dämmerte: Heero! Er war dabei gewesen, er musste wissen, was mit Duo los war. Nein, wahrscheinlich war er sogar der Grund, warum Duo so schlecht gelaunt war. Wütend nahm sich das junge Mädchen vor, nach dem braunhaarigen Jungen zu suchen.  
  
TBC....  
  
(*) Kodóku heißt 'Einsamkeit' 


	5. Tränen

Angelic Child  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass Relena in Gundam Wing auftauchen würde, wenn es mir gehören würde, oder? Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: 2+1  
  
Warnung: AU, OOC, bisschen Angst und sap  
  
AN: So, hier ist Teil 5 (nach einer seeeehr langen Zeit *unschuldig Däumschen dreht*)  
  
Zum Aufklären: /Gedanken/ "bla, bla, bla"  
  
Diesen Teil widme ich Moku (ich melde mich bald wieder, ehrlich), Alita, fight, trunks_girl, und meiner Mathelehrerin, die mir unwissend ihre ach so interessante Stunde über Potenzen zur Verfügung gestellt hat, dies zu schreiben. ^^  
  
  
  
Námida  
  
Zitternd und halb unter dem Heu verkrochen saß Heero im Stall. Es war dereinzigste Platz gewesen, an dem er glaubte, seine Gefühle und Gedanken wieder ineine Ordnung bringen zu können.  
  
Es war zuviel auf einmal gewesen: Ein anderer Engel, dessen erscheinen ihm die Hoffnung gab, nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen. Heero war sehr verwirrt gewesen, doch auch Erleichterung und Freude spiegelten sich in seinen Gefühlen wieder.  
  
...und dann Duo.  
  
Sofort blickte heero zu Boden, damit man die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die hervorzubrechen drohten. Doch wer sollte auch hierher kommen und die Tropfen sehen, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen? Wer machte sich schon Sorgen um ihn? Heero verkroch sich tiefer im Heu, als er sich selbst die Antwort auf seine Fragen gab: Niemand.  
  
Möglicherweise wäre es Duo nicht anz egal gewesen. Der Dämon war der einzige, den er als Freund bezeichnen konnte...und jetzt war er sich sicher, dass dem nicht mehr so war. Vielleicht hatte er nur Mitleid? Oder war es doch bloß Spott; ein Witz? War Duos Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber nichts als eine große Lüge?  
  
Der Dämon war oben im Schloss nicht so wie zuvor...seine Wortwahl war höflich, doch seine Stimme hatte einen verächtlichen Klang angenommen und hatte Heero wie Glas ins Herz geschnitten.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was Duo für ihn so wichtig machte,aber er wünschte sich seine Freundschaft und Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Stalltür mit eine mRumms und der halbdunkle Stall wurde nun von dem gleißenden Sonnenlicht das hereinströmte völlig erhellt.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du hier drin bist, also komm' gefälligst her!" Fauchend zeigte die in der Tür erschienene Hiroko mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle vor ihr, um zu signalisieren, dass die Person die sie rief, sofort zu ihr kommen sollte - und Heero zweifelte nicht daran, dass er gemeint war.  
  
Doch das hieß nicht, dass er sich zeigen würde. Die Dämonin mit Duo befreundet, was hieß, wenn sie ihn so schwach und sogar weinen sah... wenn sie Duo dass erzählen würde... /Gott, er wöllte gar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben./ .  
  
Ein Schluchzen entfuhr Heero, denn er war sicher, dss Duo ihn nur mögen konnte, wenn er stark war. Perfekt. Erneut schluchzte Heero und seine Augen quillten vor Tränen über, als er erkannte, dass es eine Tatsache gab die ihn daran hindere, perfekt zu sein: Ein helles Licht, dass in ihm zu erstrahlen schien und seinen Körper umgab und vor allem große, schneeweiß leuchtende Flügel. Kein Dämon - ein Engel. Er war nur ein verfluchter Engel! Er schlang die Arme um seine Knie und wimmerte von dem inneren Schmerz, den er schon fast körperlich fühlen konnte, Hiroko längst vergessen.  
  
Diese blinzelte verwirrt, als sie ein Schluchzen hörte. Sie starrte erstaunt in eine Ecke des Stalles wo eine leere Box für Pferde stand, die sie jedoch nicht ganz sehen konnte, da sie sich am hintersten Ende des Stalles angebracht war und der Boxeneingang nicht zur Tür, sonder zum Gang zeigte.  
  
Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Diese Box benutzte man nicht nur, um Pferde darin unterzubringen. Da sie immer im Halbdunkeln stand, ziemlich groß war und dabei gar nicht mal so ungemütlich war, wenn man eine Decke zwischen dem Heu ausbreitete konnte man dort auch.....  
  
Für einen Moment grinste sie verschlagen, doch das Grinsen verschwand, als sie ein weiteres gequältes Schluchzen hörte. Sie zögerte kurz, schlich dann jedoch zur offenstehenden Boxentür hinüberum etwas zu sehen, was sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte:  
  
Ein sanftes Licht schien den kleinen Raum zu erfüllen und alles darin schien zu glänzen und zu glitzern. Hiroko betrachtete dieses Bild einen Moment und ihr Blic viel auf die hintere Wand und das Geschöpf, dass dagegen lehnte.  
  
Die Dämonin brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie den "Stallburschen" erkannte. Das Licht schien von ihm auszugehen und sich in seinen Augen wiederzuspiegeln. Die Beine hatte Heero dicht an den Körper gezogen während sein Gesicht zwar in ihre Richtung blickte, sie aber nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Tränen perlten über die Wangen des Jungen und sie schienen das sanfte Licht übertrumpfen zu wollen, denn sie glichen makellosen Diamanten.  
  
Hiroko fiel es schwer, die Schönheit dieses Augenblickes zu begreifen; Sie schien so unwirklich zu sein... Die Atmosphäre im Raum war das Gegenteil von dem, was sie sah; drückend, finster - eine unsägliche Traurigkeit umfing alles und Hiroko verspürte plötzlich den Drang den unschuldigen Jungen vor ihr zu trösten, ihm alle Sorgen abzunehmen, ihm.... Staunend beobachtete Hiroko, wie die eben noch so leeren blauen Augen wieder klarer wurden, so als hätte Heero gemerkt, dass er nicht mehr allein war.  
  
Das Licht, welches bis jetzt noch so strahlend hell leuchtete, wurde zu einem schwachen Schimmern, so als würde es mit aller Kraft unterdrückt.  
  
"Ich..ich..." , stotterte die Dämonin während sie unsicher einen Schritt zurück wich.  
  
Heero legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete sie einige Sekunden, bevor er sich mit zitternden Beinen erhob.  
  
"Was...was wünscht ihr?", fragte Heero, der kaum in der Lage war, aufzustehen.  
  
Von einem Augenblick auf den andern vergaß Hiroko die Worte, die sie dem Engel noch beim betreten des Stallgebäudes an den Kopf hatte werfen wollen und unter Heeros hoffnungslosem und doch zugleich überraschtem Blick veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, wurde weicher und sanfter, beinahe liebevoll.  
  
Gerade als eine weitere Träne Heeros Wange hinunterlief machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, noch einen und noch einen, bevor sie vor ihm stand und in seine Augen sah. Sanft strich sie eine Haarsträhne aus Heeros Gesicht, welches sie immer noch mit dieser hoffnungslosen Verzweiflung ansah und ganz langsam hob sie die Arme und legte sie in einer wärmespendenden Umarmung um seinen zitternden Körper.  
  
...und mit einem Seufzen lehnte Heero sich an sie, als er die die ihm angebotene Frandschaft bemerkte und seine Schmerzen für einen Moment verschwanden. Er schenkte Hiroko ein Lächeln, und das war, als sich ihr die wahre Schönheit von Heeros Licht offenbarte.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
*Námida heißt, wie könnte es anderes sein, Tränen ^.^  
  
*sieht sich um bevor sie schnell einen Banner hochhält und aufgeregt auf und ab hüpft* FEEDBACK!! *grins* 


End file.
